We are Family
by goldenspringtime
Summary: What if Xander, Sam, Dean, and Adam all had the same mother( Mary) and they all grew up together. AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Summary: What if Xander, Sam, Dean, and Adam all had the same mother Mary and they all grew up together. One-shot(most likely) just really a snapshot in time. It's kind of like my story Family Ties but them growing up all together, but I don't think you need to read Family ties to get this.

Time line: Xander is 18 Dean is 16 Sam is 12 and Adam is 5

Xander was exhausted he had had a test that day so he had stayed up half the night last night studying for it. He also had had a basketball game which his team had won, then he had spent a half an hour with his friends before his eyes started closing and he knew it was time to go home and get some sleep.

He pulled up a few minutes later in his ten year old slightly rusty dark green pickup and turned off the truck. He was tired, so he just sat in his car for a few minutes with the vehicle off trying to gather some energy to pull himself out of the car and into the house. He caught sight of the Impala that was parked a little ways down the street and saw some movement in the car. Xander rolled his eyes, he knew what was going on in there.

Xander tried again to push down the jealousy he felt when he saw the impala. His Dad had given him a ten year old pickup for his 16th birthday, but had given Dean the Impala on his 16th. Intellectually he knew why their father had given Dean the Impala. Their Dad gave Dean the Impala because he wanted to make sure it would be looked after; Dean was the only one of the kids in their family that showed any aptitude or interest in mechanics. Dean already worked at their Dad's place part time and sometimes went just to watch the other mechanics work so that he could improve his knowledge of how to fix cars. In fact the only reason that Xander's car worked at all was because Dean would look it over. So while intellectually he knew why but it still stung a bit that he was the oldest and he hadn't gotten the Impala.

However he did his best to push it the back of his mind as he opened his creaky door and wondered how he could get Dean to oil them for him. He made his way up the driveway and into the house. Immediately as soon as he opened the door he heard.

"Who is that?" his mother voice called from the next room the living room.

"It's me Mom." he called back and he wiped his feet on their floral printed doormat and then took off his shoes, his mom was a stickler for that kind of thing. . She then walked out from the next room and smiled at him.

"Great game Alex." His mother was the only one who didn't seem to get the memo that he wanted to be called Xander and not Alex. However, none of his previous attempts had changed what she called him and secretly he didn't mind his mother being the only one who called him Alex.

"Great game Xander." he heard his Dad yell from the next room over. His mother looked him and down concerned.

"You look tired." Xander nodded he was tired, the thing he wanted the most was to crawl into bed and go to sleep.

"You should go to bed." Xander nodded again, that was the plan, he just had to do a few things first.

"I'll let you get to it then." she said, Xander smiled at her gratefully and headed up the stairs. There were four bedrooms and 2 baths upstairs. He made his way to the first door on the right, he opened it very quietly and stepped into the room. There was a 5 year old boy asleep in bed curled up in his favorite blanket. Xander smiled down at him.

"Hey Adam." he whispered so that he wouldn't actually wake him up. He hadn't actually talked to his youngest brother or played with him in awhile. Xander got up before Adam and came home usually after his younger brother had gone to sleep. At least in a few weeks basketball would be over and he would have more time on his hands. He backed out of the room quietly and he made his way down and knocked on the next door.

"Come in." he heard a young voice call through the door. Xander opened the door and saw Sam exactly where he thought he would be, lying on his bed reading a book. The kid was smart, crazy smart, the book he was reading was a few years above his grade level. However he wasn't so bookish that he got picked on or stood out from the crowd much. He had regular interests as well like basketball, and soccer, but since he was in the junior league he had less practices and games then Xander did. Sam glanced over to him and he grinned putting down the book as he sat up on his bed.

"That was an awesome game." and preceded to tell him all the highlight like he wasn't there, but he didn't mind the reminder especially if it was something he did. Sam was still rambling on about the game when the door opened again and Dean stood there with a smug smile on his face. There were only three bedrooms in the house so Sam and Dean shared the largest room. Xander being the oldest got his own room. Sam and Adam used to share until a little while ago but then Sam got too old to be sharing with Adam and now shared with Dean. In seven months he would be gone and Sam would have his room. Dean looked around the room with a smug smile on his face.

"So what was her name this time?" Xander asked him knowing that his brother wouldn't go into too much detail what with Sam being there. Sam was 12, he was only really starting to get into the whole girls things ; there was only so much he could take before he started spewing out facts to annoy Dean.

"Cammie." he said with the smug smile still firmly on his face. His brother didn't like being tied down to any one girl, no matter how much the girl wanted him.

"Did you have fun?" he asked even though he was pretty sure of the answer. Dean looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah." he said suggestively. Xander spared a glance at Sam who was looking at them with a wrinkled nose.

"And that is my cue to leave." Xander said making his way to the door as Sam started spouting facts, which as soon as he closed the door he stopped hearing. He made his way past the next door and went to the last door on the left. He opened the door turned on the light. His walls were dark blue like the color of the night's sky. There used to be glow in the dark stars on his ceiling as well, when he was a kid he had gone through a whole astronomy kick .

He quickly got ready for bed and soon was lying in bed swallowed up by his blue comforter as he stared at the ceiling. Due to his exhaustion it didn't take him very long to fall asleep.

Review please :)


End file.
